Love Story
by NekoKittyAssassin8
Summary: AkarixChihaya songfic. Love Story by Taylor Swift! Enjoy! R & R if possible!


_Love Story_

Well, its a little cheesy, but I just had to write it down. Or type. Whatever. I was listening to the song and I just had to. The idea would'nt get out of my head. Hopefully the characters aren't too OOC. I've been playing TOT a lot ever since I bought the game. Its that amazing! Anyways, there is such a lack of Chihaya (named Chase in the game, but I like Chihaya better and I think many people woud agree with me, but yeah) fanfics out there. Hint hint. And for referance (totally killed the spelling I think) if it's bold and italic, then its the song, if its just italic, then its a flashback, if its regular, then its present. There's a letter in there that's bold and italic, but its a letter thing. Hope its not too confusing. Well, enjoy!!!!!!

By the way if you're still reading, I do not own Harvest Moon or Love Story by Taylor Swift. XD Now enjoy!

* * *

**_We were both young when I first saw you_**

**_I close my eyes_**

**_and the flashback starts_**

**_I'm standing there_**

**_on a balcony of summer air._**

Akari sat locked up in her room listening to the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. It was her favorite song and it made her think of her very own Romeo who was probably working at the inn right now. Actually, he was sort of the reason she was locked up, her dad didn't want her going to the inn to see him. This was the thing she couldn't understand, why he didn't like her Chihaya. She mentally smacked herself, 'her' Chihaya. Well, technically he was 'her's', cause she had promised she was 'his'.

Slowly, a smile formed on Akari's face as the song began to play how Taylor and 'Romeo' met at a party. It made her reminisce about how she had met Chihaya …

_It wasn't near as fancy as in the video for the song with the beautiful white gowns and the fancy chandeliers. It was actually her eighteenth birthday party, also her engagement party. It was 'celebrating' her engagement to Gil, the mayors son._

_Akari was very unhappy about her arranged marrage, scratch that, it was an understatement, she was just plain pissed. She wanted to marry the snob nosed boy about as much as she did a pig. And she certainly didn't want to do that. Anyways, the party was kind of boring to her, but to the other couples it was apparently 'fun'. They were all dancing on the dance floor, minus four people. Herself, Juili, Candice, and whom she would find out in the future to be Chihaya._

_Candice was actually one of Akari's best friends, one whom she had confided almost all her secrets in. Especially about not wanted to marry Gil. Nonetheless, Akari saw how much Candice was looking at Juili, but was too shy to even meet his eyes. So, Akari formulated a quick plan, and casually walked past Juili and gently pushed Candice, who was standing about a foot away, right into Juili's arms._

_"I-I'm s-sorry!" she apologized over and over._

_"Its okay." Juili said, then smiled, "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked._

_"S-sure!" Candice stuttered, smiling._

_Then, they both walked out on the dance floor and danced together, Candice sending grateful glances in Akari's direction, who just smiled in return. But then it was back to being just plain boring. It was then she noticed a peach-haired boy leaning against the fence with his hands in his pockets. He briefly met her eyes, and smiled, nodding to her. She nodded back and smiled, then looking longingly at the dance floor._

**_See the lights,_**

**_See the party the ball gowns._**

**_I see you make your way through the crowd_**

**_you say hello_**

**_little did I know_**

_Soon, a warm hand covered her own. She looked to see the peach-haired guy looking at her with his purple eyes, then the warmth covering her hand was gone._

_"H-hello." she stuttered out, suddenly knowing what Candice felt like._

_"Hey." he said, "I haven't met you. I'm Chihaya, I'm the new waiter at the Sundae Inn."_

_"I'm Akari, the rancher's daughter." she said, holding out her hand, "Nice to meet you."_

_'Very nice.' she added mentally._

_'Stop that!' she said to herself._

_'Come on, he's hot!' the other 'her' said._

_When she had no response to herself, Chihaya asked her a question, "So you're Gil's fiancée?"_

_She sighed, knowing that she couldn't have him, she was taken by Gil, "Yeah." she said in a monotone voice._

_"Not too happy about it?" Chihaya asked, leaning on the fence again, hands in pockets._

_"No, not at all."_

_"Then why did you agree to marry him?"_

_'Wow, this has to be a new record.' A guy she just met was in a conversation with her about her personal life when she just met him._

_"Honestly, just to keep my dad happy." she said, then added, "I don't love him at all in that way. I mean, I'm sure he's a good guy, but I just don't love him."_

_"I understand." he said._

_For a while, it was silent between the two, then, "Would you like to dance?"_

_Akari's heartbeat quickened, Chihaya had just asked her to dance, "Sure." she said, somehow managing to keep her voice at a steady level._

_They both walked out to the dance floor and danced, and then there was a slow song. She winced, then stepped back a little ways, "I can't dance to slow songs."_

_"That's okay, come here, I'll teach you."_

_Chihaya put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck and they swayed slowly. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. Akari was in a state of pure bliss until the song ended. Slowly, Chihaya pulled her hand up to his lips, leaving a soft kiss._

_"Thank you for that dance." he said._

_She smiled, "Thank you for putting up with me."_

_He scoffed, but was smiling, "You're a good dancer."_

_"Thank you." she said, feeling her heart skip a beat when their faces got about one inch apart._

**_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_**

**_and my daddy said stay away from I was crying on the staircase_**

**_begging you please don't go, and I said._**

_"Get away from her!" Akari's dad shouted from across the room._

_"You better go, its safer that way." Akari advised, but against her own will._

_Chihaya nodded, then turned around to leave, "I hope to see you later." then left._

_"Bye." Akari said softly, before going over to her dad who yelled at her._

_She remembered crying on her way up the stairs to her room._

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

**_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_**

**_its a love story baby just say yes_**

_A few minutes latter there was a knock at the door._

_"It's Candice, open up." Akari heard Candice's soft voice through the door._

_Akari opened to see Candice smiling, "Romeo sends his love."_

_Candice handed her a letter and she opened it. It read:_

**_Dear Akari,_**

**_Can't seem to stop thinking about you. I was wondering if you'd join me at the beach for dinner at seven tomorrow. Send me back my messenger with your answer._**

**_Chihaya_**

_Akari squealed a very girly squeal, then plopped down on her bed, dizzy from excitement._

_"So the answer Juliet?" Candice asked with a knowing smile._

_"Yes, of course I will." Akari squealed, "Oh my gosh, Candice what should I wear?"_

_"I can solve that, can Roomi and I come over around five tomorrow?"_

_"Yes, please do!" Akari said, almost dancing with glee._

_Candice nodded, said her goodbyes, then headed out to give Chihaya the message and get clothes ready for her while Akari sat in her room feeling like minutes were hours. Finally, she decided to get some sleep. They had a wonderful 'date' and it had brought them closer, closer then she was with Gil, way closer then that. Akari knew, she had completely, head over heels, fallen in love with Chihaya, as cheesy as it seemed._

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_**

**_we keep quiet because we're dead if they knew_**

**_so close your eyes_**

**_lets escape this down for a little while_**

**_cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_**

**_and my daddy said stay away from Juliet_**

**_but you were everything to me_**

**_and I was begging you please don't go and I said_**

_Soon, they meet at the beach every Sunday, just to talk. A few times they went swimming in the ocean, sometime's they'd fish, then cook their catches over a bonfire. Sometimes, they did both. But soon they did more then talk, they kissed, confessed that they were in love with each other, the whole shebang. The best thing was that Akari's father didn't know, thinking that she wasn't at all in love with Chihaya. When wedding planner came over, Akari was just plain bored, but pretended to be listening intently._

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

**_you be the prince and I'll be the princess_**

**_its a love story baby just say yes_**

So there lay Akari, thinking of her precious Chihaya. Until she had to get up for dinner and still thought of Chihaya. Then Akari's father announced Friday night at dinner that the wedding was being bumped up to Sunday. Akari cried all day long in her room, giving her father the excuse that she was happy, hoping he bought it. She guessed he did because he left her alone.

**_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_**

**_this love is difficult, but its real_**

**_don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_**

**_its a love story baby just say yes,_**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_I got tired of waiting_**

Akari went to the beach after calling to tell Candice. It was late, dark out. 'Chihaya's at work.' she thought. She was never going to get to kiss Chihaya again, tell him she truly loved him.

**_Wondering if you were ever coming around_**

**_my faith in you was fading_**

**_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_**

"Akari."

Chihaya's voice filled her ears.

**_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_**

**_I keep waiting for you but you never come_**

**_is this in my head, I don't know what to think_**

**_he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_**

She turned to face him, he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a blue feather.

"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, its a love story, baby just say yes." he quoted her now favorite song.

Akari's eyes filled with tears, "Yes!" she said, then jumping and hugging him.

He returned the hug then kissed her gently on the lips. And they lived happily ever after.

**_We were both young when I first saw you._**

* * *

And that's a wrap. Hope you liked it! Remember, more Chihaya fics people! :3 R & R!


End file.
